This invention relates to an improved heat-light-ventilator unit, and more particularly to a unit of the type which is adapted to be mounted in the ceiling or wall of a bathroom, kitchen or the like for heating, lighting or ventilating of the same.
Combination heater-light-ventilator units are known to the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,406 issued May 16, 1967 to Wainwright is one item of such prior art. The most relevant art known to me, which is an improvement on Wainwright, is a heater-light-ventilator unit manufactureed and sold by Fasco industries Inc. as model #657 C. The present invention is an improvement on this prior art.
In Fasco model 657 C, a ceiling-mounted unit has a rectangular face with lights mounted in rectangular portions of the unit at each end, and a heater-ventilator occupying the central portion. A heating element is in the foreground (toward the room) and a fan is mounted behind it, the fan communicating with a duct or exhaust port through which to move air for ventilation of the room. Operation of the heater, lights, and ventilator fan are independent. They can be operated alone, in any combination, or all together.